Adjustment
by hiei1317
Summary: This is a sequel to An Enemy's Comfort. Picks up right where that one left off, so please read that story first! Rated R for later chapters
1. Waking Up

A/n: starts off precisely where An Enemy's Comfort ended.

Disclaimer: still own nothing…

Rating: R for what I know will happen in later chapters. For now it's only a PG-13 warning.

**Phantom POV still**

I feel him wake up and stir a little in my arms. I don't want to fight just yet, if we have to fight at all, so I stay very still, my arm still around him, as he gets his bearings.

He doesn't move right away, and I don't know whether to consider it a good thing or a bad thing. But this is make or break time.

I lean over and place a kiss lightly on his cheek.

He looks up and sees me and smiles.

He reaches up to touch where my mask should be, but I feel his hand make contact with skin.

I fall back but he turns quickly and keeps me in the bed before I can escape.

"Erik," he whispers, "don't worry."

He turns back around, grabs something and then turns back to me. I see the object is my mask.

"I took it off last night, you were sweating really bad and you didn't seem to mind when I took it off. I put it aside so it wouldn't get ruined," he leans over and kisses me.

I take the mask from him and look at it. The whole where my eye looks through makes it seem like it's so hollow, mocking me about the face that can never match the mind it hides, and in a way perfectly reflecting it.

"Erik," I look at him, "I don't mind either way. Do what you are more comfortable with."

I look again at the mask, the cage, and then set it aside again.

He smiles, kissing me, "Good morning."

"A little late," I kiss him, "don't you think?"

He smiles, "Still morning isn't it?"

I smile at his childish ways and marvel at the way he can change simply from when he falls asleep to when he wakes up.

He sits up and starts to move the covers around. Clammering toward the bottom he finally reemerges and then tears away the covers by his feet.

"What are you doing?" I smile at him.

"I only brought one change of clothes," he sighs, having only found his shirt so far.

I look around and easily find my underpants, which have fallen to the stone ground. I move my feet so they dangle off the side of the bed and I throw the underwear on.

He watches me as I stand up, and walk out of the room stretching my arms into the air. I then return swiftly with the two forgotten piles of clothing from last night, along underpants, which I throw at him.

"I don't know how well they'll fit you, but…" I shrug.

He throws them on, "They'll do." I laugh slightly.

He moves completely out of the covers, but quickly has a second thought. He starts to shiver. I just now realize that, unlike myself, he isn't as used to the temperatures down here.

I move behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and chest. He smiles and slightly leans back into the embrace. Most people in my embrace either run or start to shiver, in his case it would be shivering worse, and I understand why. But he doesn't do either, which throws me compltly lost.

Never the less, I place my chin on his head and start to rock side to side, slowly.

"Erik?" hearing him use my name makes me seem even less worthy of him being in my arms.

"Yes Raoul?" I nuzzle his neck.

"Do I have to leave?" I had never thought about that. I had assumed he would run out on his own first thing he woke up.

I have enough things here for us for a little while, and if I really need something then I could ask Madame Giry to go run a couple of errands, paying her well of course since I heard there is something going on tonight and I'm sure she will be busy.

"Not if you don't want to," I whisper into his hair.

He nods, "Good."

I let go of him reluctantly and we both move to gather our clothing. We take our time getting dressed. I drink in his image as much as possible, absorbing this moment, as I'm sure he is doing as well. I realize that I love the way the light reflects off his skin, especially his face. The light seems to make his smile glow in a litteral way.

He sits down on the bed and sighs out, "I'm getting hungry."

"I really don't have a meal here fit for a viscount," he smiles at me.

"Good," he laughs.

"What?" his laugh is contagious, but I'm still taken by surprise.

"Well, what would you do after you are expected for so long to be the perfect viscount, day in and day out, and yet only wanting freedom the whole time?" I frown.

"I guess I would want a break," I sit down next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

He laughs, "Putting it mildly, yes."

"Well," I smile, "if it counts for anything at all, you're perfect to me no matter what."

We both fall silent for a second and I worry I said something wrong, but then he looks to me and responds, "It does count."

He gently lays on my side, and I wince. He jumps up and looks quickly down at me. I follow his eyes.

There's a long line of crimson going down the front of my shirt. I look back up and see that's he's already half way out the door. Quickly returning with the bandages he moves ot my side and begins ot remove my shirt.

When I try to help him he turns on me in protest, "Don't move."

He finishes removing my shirt and quickly goes to work bandaging the wounds. At some point I feel a sharp pain seering through my back and I realize that the back wound has opened as well.

When he finishes he sits down next to me, slightly relaxing, and lightly places a hand on my chest, "You should lie down."

I laugh coldly, "And how do you propose I do that?"

He frowns and answers, "Try laying on your side."

He helps me lie back, trying to keep my stomach and back striaght. He doesn't succeed and it cry out a jolt of seering pain, like fire in my muscles, shoots through my stomach.

He instantly sits me back up and holds me, "I'm so sorry."

My breath is coming in pants, but I manage to answer, "It's alright. You didn't mean to."

He finally succeeds in getting me into a lieing position on my right side. I feel his left arm snake around my waist.

"Just relax now, I'm here," I feel his breath on the back of my neck, causing the little hairs it's brushing over to stnd on end.

I listen to him and relax my muscles. I feel him start to rub his thumb over my stomch and I wish that we never had to move from this one spot.

Something about this feeling of ecstacy and pain makes me extremly tired. Just as I feel him stop moving I lose myself to a pleasant darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: well? what did you think so far?


	2. Masquerade

**a/n: well, I'm glad to see some people like this story. I shall thank the people who have reviewed:**

**inkie pinkie: here's the more... and there's more after this!**

**wolfegurl006: thank you, Im glad you like it, my dear animeian**

**Yan: yes, you were the first to review, which I thank you deeply for! Thank you so much!**

**and now to the story!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I wake up feeling an instant cold sensation. I look behind me and see that Raoul is no longer here.

I quickly sit up, ignoring the pain, and look back to exactly where he had been.

I see a single piece of folded paper. I look at it and see that it is his handwriting, but he seems to have been rushed:

_Angel of Music,_

_I have left you, in a rush which I find unfair, but I have only just remembered that I am expected to be at a fair party tonight, that is being held in honor of the success of the latest opera. I'm sure you know of the success and you might already know of the party. If that is the case then you also know that, as the patron now, I shall be expected to be there. It is currently two in the afternoon, according to your clock and the party starts at six. I needed to go home and change, for this party is definitely different: it's a masquerade. I will be waiting for you to escort me on the roof. Please come, you know where I'll be._

_Raoul_

I smile. He wants _me_ to escort him?

But what would Christine think?

"What do I care?" I voice my thought aloud.

I manage to get up with minimal pain and walk to my washroom. I look at the bandages and see that they are blood soaked. I then look promptly to the clock on the wall: five o' clock. The masquerade is in an hour. I have to hurry.

I swiftly remove the bandages and replace them with fresh ones. Looking into the mirror I just now realize that I am still without my mask. I don't mind either, which scares me slightly.

I move quickly to wash my hair a bit, and try to tame it slightly from the past 24 hours.

Then I walk into my wardrobe, headed for a single outfit: it's a black suit, with blood red lining on the inside, meant to show when you roll the sleeves. I have a specific mask that goes with this: it consists of a black cover, like my one for _Don Juan Triumphant_ but this one has a bright red rose over the right eye.

I throw on the outfit and examine it in the mirror, then look to the clock again: five fifteen.

I move to the rock ledge, completely forgetting the boat, and take the fastest route I know to the roof.

I open the trap door that I made myself and find myself concealed in the shadows of the night. I look about to see Raoul, sitting on the back of the gargoyle with the wings, looking incredibly small and lonely.

I call out to him, "What single thought could an angel be having when an angel asks a ghost to a dance? Is it now a rule that angels must be accompanied by their opposites?"

I see a smile slimly appear on his face, "Only if and when the ghost admits that he loves the angel as the angel loves him."

I walk into the moonlight, "You know I do."

He stands up and I can now see his outfit in full: he's wearing a blood red suit with lining to match and a red mask with a black stripe down the left eye.

He sees my shocked expression and looks down to the suit, "I thought you would like it."

I smile, "I love it."

He steps closer, bringing a closed hand from behind his back out for me to take, as is expected of an escort. I move to take his hand, but when it opens I stop in my tracks. He is holding a rose, with the stem cut off, right in the middle of his hand.

I look from it to him and then back.

He blushes, "I love you."

I don't respond. Instead I pull him towards me, my hand on the back of his neck, and kiss him. He kisses me back, and, dropping the rose, he moves his hand to my back, pulling himself closer and getting rid of any space that had remained between our bodies.

We break, both smiling at the other.

"We should go, they'll be expecting me," I feel his fingers entwine with mine.

He leads me through the regular door and down through the long hallways. He's very fast, but I know that I'm faster, and I pull ahead of him at points.

When we reach the doors to the main room we both stop and stare at the doors, as if expecting them to come alive and devour us at any moment.

I hold out my arm and he places his hand in the bend.

He breathes deep, "Ready or not…"

"…Here we come," I thrust the door open.

Instantly we are hit by the fast pace rhythm of the music, and I find it hard not to find people I know, masquerade or not. I see Carlotta, Andre, Firmin, Madame Giry and Meg Giry. This year alone with these people has been more than I can handle; I can pick them out even with their faces hidden behind masks!

Raoul moves a little closer, clearly overwhelmed and anxious. I start to smell his cologne and it's too much. I hold my composure though, grasping his hand and squeezing it gently.

He walks toward the managers, who are easy to spot since they are not wearing masks. They seem frightened at first by Raoul's outfit. When Raoul removes his mask they all sigh.

"Good god! I had feared that the Phantom was back to ruin another masquerade!" Firmin exclaims.

I tense and Andre makes things worse, "It's a good thing he isn't, I'm not in the mood for more of his annoyance."

I feel Raoul squeeze my hand, trying to shake me back into my senses. It works.

"Monsieur, who is your escort here?" Firmin turns to his cheery annoying self again.

I move forward and shake his hand, "A very good friend of our viscount here."

Andre moves forward, "A true pleasure, Monsieur…?"

"Erik," I respond, "Just Erik, if you will."

The managers smile and I see Madame Giry shoot a glance over at me, "May I have a word in private with you, Erik?"

I nod and turn to the managers again, "A pleasure meeting you both."

They nod and I turn away with Madame Giry as we weave through the maze that the dancers have created.

When we reach the hallway she turns to me and smiles slyly.

I laugh a little, "What?"

"I saw you two on the roof," she shrugs.

I blush, "I shall never trust that I am alone up there again."

"I simply meant to get some air," she apologizes.

"I can see why you mean to," there is a hint of menace in my voice.

She nods, "I have told them many times to hold their tongues, but they never listen, feeling that they are well out of your radar."

We fall silent and she continues, "I think that this is good, for both of you."

My smile fades completely.

"I really wanted to ask you about Monsieur Vicomte's limp," I had almost forgotten.

"It wasn't automatic, him and I. There was blood spilt, on both sides," I move my hand to the gash on my chest, and she nods in understanding.

"My best wishes to the recovery of you both," she places a hand on my arm and smiles.

"Thank you Madame," with those words I turn and go back to the party.

When I nearly reach Raoul I see that he is alone again. I smile, creeping up behind him and grabbing his shoulders.

He jumps, crying out in surprise slightly, but I move to whisper in his ear, "My dear angel, may I have this dance?"

He relaxes and turns his face to me, "Only if you promise never to do that again."

I grin and he turns in my arms to face me.

I move closer to him, putting on hand on his shoulder and offering the other to him. He takes my hand on his other hand moves to my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

Suddenly my head has been lifted to heaven as we spin across the room. I love this! The intoxication, the feeling of delight, it is all so strong. I feel myself start to smile as I see his face twist into the largest smile I have ever seen.

When we stop we are over by a wall. He looks at me with so much love and I yearn to feel his lips on mine again. I lean in, kissing him, and we lose ourselves in this one moment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: please review!


	3. Please, Raoul, No More Tears

**a/n: ignore the chapter title, it's just a random line that I liked that kinda sums up a part of this chapter. Thank you for all that reviewed:**

**inkie pinkie: Thank you:hug:Roles kinda switch around. just depending on who has the opportune moment to be the role of "male" vs "female". **

**Kytten: There is this and still more to come:D**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When the masquerade has finally ended, and everyone else is heading for the doors, save Madame Giry who seems to never leave this place, Raoul takes my hand, "Follow me."

He drags me from the room and down the hallways, "Raoul? Slow down!"

He doesn't listen.

He stops when we reach Christine's old room. I put my hand on the wall, as it is the only thing that could keep me standing, and I try to catch my breath.

"Raoul?" I try again.

"C'mon," he opens the door and pulls me in before I can protest.

I close the door behind me and he grins, moving to the other side of the bed.

"What the hell are you thinking, Raoul? We shouldn't be in here! We have no right!" I move closer to him.

He pulls a huge trunk onto the bed from near his feet and his grin grows. I hate it when he seems this childish.

"I thought, if you didn't mind, I could bring some stuff here, and, well, stay with you. Only for a while, just until things about Christine and the opera house fire settle down," his smile grows shyer. It's been a while since the fire, but no one forgets it or the man that caused it, and I know what he means when he says this: let's wait until your bad reputation settles down into a story. Like that will ever happen.

My grin grows wide, "I love you Raoul."

I move to his side and put a hand on his arm, "So, I take it that's a yes?"

I laugh, "Yes, that's a yes."

He smiles, putting a hand around the back of my neck and rubbing there with his thumb. I lean my head down to his neck and kiss him, trailing my tongue over the skin, tasting him. He let's out a slight moan and I can feel him push me closer, push me harder.

I push him until his back is pressed against the wall and I start moving my hands over his arms and sides and thighs. I feel his muscles tense and I pull back.

I turn away blushing, "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head; "It's alright. I'm just not used to this, that's all. I mean, the only other person that has ever been this close to me was, well—" his voice dies.

I tense, but I try not to show it. My suspicions have been confirmed, but it was to be expected, I mean, they were engaged, right?

He frowns, sensing the change in the atmosphere, "I mean, after you told her to leave she told me what happened. After that she felt so uncomfortable for days. She constantly seemed to regret leaving, and while it broke my heart I still could not forgive you for nearly taking my life. Monsieur, she loved you to her dying day."

I force myself to relax and I pull him to me, his head resting on my shoulder. I can feel his shoulders shake and I know that's he's crying.

"I still miss her," he whispers into my shoulder.

I hush him and he continues to sob.

I hold him for a while, my hand tangled in his hair and my other on his back. Neither of us move until I feel his shoulders stop moving and I feel the tears stop flowing.

I can not tell which has pierced my heart more, hearing of how Christine loved me to her death, or holding my angel as he cried.

I thank all the powers that I was able to stay strong for my love.

I pull back, looking into his face and regretting my decision to do so. His eyes are brimmed with redness and they are depthless pools of sadness.

"My angel," I pull him back to me and I kiss his hair.

I want to cry, to tell him that it will be all right but to cry any ways. I want to tell him how much I loved her, but how much more I love him! My emotions are spinning out of control and I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

"Please, Raoul, no more tears. There has been enough sadness in my life," I let go of him and he sits up straight.

His eyes have softened and his gaze is more bearable. He moves his hand to touch my face, but knocks my mask off instead.

Out of my normal reactions I throw my hand up to my face and spin around at him, taking the mask into my hands.

"Erik? My angel?" he tries to get near me, but I spin off.

"Why Raoul? Why did you do this?" my voice is more of a growl.

"Please, it was an accident," he tries to come near me, but I retreat to a corner and place the mask back on my face.

"You're curiosity is too much, my love," my voice is shaking, but there is still anger to be noticed in it.

"Please, forgive me, I didn't mean to. You did not mind last time, need I remind you," he has made a big mistake.

"You took it off me then as well," my voice has stopped shaking, and is now starting to hint at sadness.

"You let me, and I gave it back," he pleads.

"I wasn't thinking," I spit at him.

"I didn't mind!" he counters.

"You weren't thinking either," I turn away.

"Please, Erik. Oh _god_, please forgive me!" his voice has that sad tone that I hate to hear, and my heart is pierced again.

"How could anyone love me, Raoul? I'm a monster," I point out.

"You're an angel," he answers.

I turn back to him and see his face buried in his hands, in both frustration and sadness. When he lifts his hands he seems to have decided on something.

He swiftly makes his way to me, tears the mask from my face and just stares at me, throwing the mask onto the bed behind him.

I move to grab it, but he doesn't let me move. I know that I'm stronger than he is, but I don't want to injure him further.

"Why Raoul?" I drop to my knees, burying my face in my hands.

I feel his arms wrap around me, "I love you."

I don't know how to respond, so I give in. I cry out the pain of my life, and he just holds me, as patient as I had been when he cried on my shoulder not too long ago.

When I feel my tears cease I whisper into his shoulder, "I love you, too."

I can feel him smile, "I know."

I straighten up and look to the trunk, and then I look to the ground and see a second one.

"Not packing light there, are we?" I laugh.

"Who knows how long I'll be here," he sighs, "Besides, I will be expected to appear every now and then at the opera house. I am the patron."

"My dear Raoul, you will be living under the opera house," I place a hand on the back of his neck.

He stands up, "Erik, show me your life! Let me see this place through your point of view. I want to know what it's like to be the infamous Opera Ghost."

I frown, "Raoul, are you sure? I mean, it's not a life of luxury. I am always having to run and hide, from people that you know and people that you love."

"But that's just it, I realized something at that masquerade: what I really loved about this theatre died with Christine. Everywhere I go I feel that there is part of the place missing, because she isn't here. I only became the patron because my brother, Philippe, pushed me to. If it weren't for him and her, though," his voice softens, "I would have never met you."

I pull him to me and I kiss him. I pull him closer and he pushes me to the ground, settling in my lap. I feel his lips with my tongue and I am delighted when he opens his lips, allowing my tongue entry. I search his mouth, finding the taste strange but delightful. I want to explore him more.

I move my mouth down onto his jaw, my tongue still moving along where my lips go, tasting every inch of him I can.

I finally finds his voice and shocks me in doing so, "Erik, not here."

I pull back and look at him in confusion.

He answers my look, "Not here. Not now. Let's get down into your room again before we do anything more."

I frown, but nod. He's right, someone might actually see us here, if they heard us. If that happened I would be as good as dead, and Raoul would probably get in a whole lot of trouble as well.

I move to the trunks and pick up the one on the floor. It causes me a shock of pain in my stomach, but I try not to show it.

He starts to pick up the other one while I open the entrance in the mirror.

The whole way down walking behind him I yearn for his touch, but I know that if I'm patient I'll be rewarded, it always happens that way for me. _Always_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: please review!**


	4. Erik or the Phantom

**a/n: well here is the update after three reviews!**

**Thank you to:**

**Wolfegurl006- yes I know you know what happens next, but you still must love the fluff!**

**inkie pinkie- and rewarded well!**

**Kytten- yes, three reviews are preferable. inspired? that's cool. thanks for the suggestion and I start really going after that in the next two chapters!**

**remember people: 3 reviews!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We reach the bottom of this maze slowly. Time seems to drag so much when you want something but you have to wait for it. I feel like a young child that is having a birthday party, wanting nothing more than to open their present, but having to wait. I'm waiting for the greatest present of all: my angel's love.

When we reach the lake I lead him over towards the ledge, which he has never used before.

"Erik?" I look back to him.

"It's faster this way, come on," I lead him along the ledge; careful so that neither of us slip off.

When we reach the end of the path, I see that someone has already been down here. There is a note lying on my desk.

I put the trunk down carefully and pick up the parchment. On the outside there is a note written in Madame Giry's handwriting:

_The managers requested that I pass this to Monsieur Erik, and so here you go. I beg of you, dear friend, please do nothing rash._

Raoul, who has been reading over my shoulder looks to me, "Rash?"

I look at him and grin wickedly.

He nods, "Oh…"

I unfold the paper:

_To Monsieur Erik,_

_We wanted to personally thank you for attending our masquerade with our patron this evening. Also, we would like to ask for you to honor us by coming to our newest production, which we feel you would enjoy, free of charge. Below we have attached a ticket so that you may enjoy one of the finest seats in the house: Box 5. Please consider it._

_M. Andre M. Firmin_

Raoul looks to me, "What are you going to do?"

I grin, "Nothing much."

"Erik, I know that look and I don't like it. It's not the look of my angel, it's the face of the Phantom," Raoul retreats a step.

I look at the ticket, "No need to worry. _Erik_ will be there, no questions asked, but he won't stay long."

Raoul moves away a little more.

I turn to him with an almost hurt look, "You said you wanted to learn more about the way I live." I look away, unable to see the fear his eyes hold in my presence, "First lesson: I always get my way."

Raoul moves toward me and I look back, a heat starting to build inside of me.

He wraps his arms around my waist, "Always?"

"Always," I growl, putting my face in the bend of his neck and nipping slightly.

He moans and I feel his hands move to my back. The fire within me grows as I trail my kisses down his neck, and when I reach his shirt I simply pull it off his shoulder, continuing my trail. I feel his nails on my back, digging in slightly as they move down my back. At the same time I move one of my hands to the bottom of his shirt, un-tucking it and then sliding my hand up to his chest.

I feel him start to breathe faster and I catch his mouth in a bruising kiss.

He doesn't mind though, so I decide to deepen the kiss and I force my tongue into his mouth, tasting him again. A moan escapes his throat and I smile, still kissing him.

I break the kiss and I look into his eyes. I see confusion along with the love.

"Erik, my angel has returned," he kisses me.

"I never left," my voice is soft.

"But you changed, and it was scary, like the night you tried to hang me," he looks away.

I pull him to me, "Shh, it's alright. You said yourself that I'm back now."

His voice is weak; "I never want to lose you."

"You never will," I bury my face in his hair.

He leans back in my arms and he straightens up, "My angel."

I move him towards the bedroom, my bedroom, and he looks around in shock. He hasn't been here before and I don't know what to expect.

The room is decorated strangely, different from everywhere else. The walls are covered in black paint, with red and white decorations adding a small amount of color. The only furniture in the room is the coffin like bed that I am now used to. The last thing is my piano, on the other side of the room.

He moves over to the bed, and places a hand on the side, then looks back to me. There are tears in his eyes.

"Is this truly the life my angel lives?" I turn away and nod.

I expect him to do anything, and everything, except for the one thing he does. He moves to my side and embraces me.

"My angel, this should never be done to anyone, especially not you," I lean into his embrace.

After a few moments he whispers, "Is there another place a little more… accommodating?"

I lean back and smile.

I lead him into the one place that I do have a normal bed, the one we used the first night he was here, my shrine to Christine.

I ignore the surroundings and instantly take him to the bed. He looks at me and smiles, catching my lips in a kiss that clears my lungs.

He breaks, "I love you."

I smile, "And I love you."

He pushes me back and starts to undo the buttons of my suit, kissing my lips as he does so. As he starts to remove my arms from the shirt he starts to trail the kisses down my neck, as I did to him earlier. A moan escapes from deep in my throat and I feel him pull the shirt off completely.

I flip over and now I pin him down, one leg on either side of him. I move down to start to unbutton his shirt and I start to even pull it off. I marvel at the well-sculpted body and I can't help but bring my lips to taste it. He arches his body towards me and I move my hands to start to remove his pants.

My tongue moves lower, and when I reach his pant line I hear him whimper in delight.

I tear off the pants and he cries out my name. I start to remove my own and I waste no time in doing so.

I move my hands behind his back and pull us together.

He whimpers my name as I move my hand and grasp him. When I slide up so that our faces are opposite each other I feel his body arch up.

I move my face next to his ear; "Do you want it?"

All he can do for a second is pant, but he finally answers, "Yes."

With this I quickly thrust into him.

He cries out, and I hold still, pulling him to me and hushing him. I find it hard to keep my hips still, but for him I will do anything.

I look around and notice that the candles that I had lit have gone out. I pull my mask off and look back at my angel.

In the darkness I still manage to see a slight glimmer of tears on his cheek.

I quickly kiss them away and I feel his hand shakily find the deformed side of my face.

"Erik?" I kiss him.

"I don't mind," I can feel him smile.

I feel that I can not take staying still any longer so I move out of him, carefully. I'm afraid that if I do any more to him tonight I will hurt him.

"I'm sorry, my love," my face is inches from his.

I feel him shake his head, "Don't be."

I collapse onto my side, next to him, my waist still touching his.

I move so that I'm lying on my back and I feel his head rest on my shoulder. I kiss his forehead and smile.

"Goodnight Raoul," I feel him move closer.

"Goodnight, my angel," with this the room goes silent.

When I hear his breathing even out I pick up my mask and look at it as it glows in the darkness. It seems so much to be a prison, and yet I insist on wearing it. Only around one person can I ever feel safe with it off.

Is this truly the person that I was destined to be with?

For now I accept the fact, and I feel myself falling asleep I place the mask on the table, I move my hand to hold Raoul's, which is draped over his chest.

I smile; knowing that when I wake up this man will be there with me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: please review!**


	5. Opera Ghost, your first lesson

**a/n: this is a long chapter, followed by a very short chapter... so yeah...**

**thank you:**

**inkie pinkie: they did review and I thank you for spreading the news around about my stories:hug: the performance is what I am working on currently... it will be very interesting.**

**Kytten: I can't win ;. I'll try and watch out for that in the upcoming chapters. Thank you!**

**wolfegurl006: too lazy to sign in? I do the same thing... :D. oh and pants.**

**Samyo: thank you very much!**

**Zeech: I'm glad to hear that I'm writing to bring out emotion! I understand about the not reading thing, but sometimes I just have to read updates on certain stories, mostly by you and Kytten until I'm done with a story. I'm so glad that you like my story, andI hope you update yours soon!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

I open my eyes and see Raoul is already awake. I feel his fingers gently playing with my hair.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," his voice is soft, such a perfect voice to wake up to.

"Unlike you, I never can find a reason to wake up early," I move so I can place a kiss on his forehead.

He flips onto his stomach so he can rest his head on my chest. I start to gently run my fingers down his spine and he smiles, burying his face further into my chest as his back arches like a cat's. One of his hands moves along my side, under my arm, and rests, gently grasping my shoulder.

I feel that I would trade anything at all in my life to be frozen in this one moment with my angel.

My hand moves from his back to his hair, playing with it lightly as he did before to mine. His hair is even perfect: no snags when I run my fingers through it, no knots to mat it, no parts less silky then the rest, just constant waves of perfect honey brown. I wish I could say half of that about mine even: the way it is always unruly and sometimes even matted after long hours of work.

He looks up at me and I decide to ask, "Any idea what the time may be?"

He shrugs, "Past ten in the morning."

It sounds like he's been exploring.

"I had to get up," I nod in understanding.

I take his right hand in mine and raise his arm so I can see it. The bandage stares me in the eyes. I look down at him in silent apology.

He raises his hand to the disfigured half of my face and touches it tenderly. No one has ever done this before. His finger move along what should be a cheek, perfectly lying on the cheekbone, like the one on the left side of my face, up onto my forehead, and back down to my chin. His actions bring tears to my eyes. One strays down and he catches it with his hand, then moves up to kiss my lips.

I realize all over again why I fell in love with this young man. Though it still eludes me how he could love me back.

I am thankful for all that this man does and then some, I am thankful for his compassion and I love him for this and more. Yet, for some reason, this man wants to spoil all he is to learn how to live life like the Opera Ghost.

And then the plans for the day hit me: rehearsal starts in the afternoon. He'll get a tour of the Opera House from _my_ point of view.

"Angel?" his voice shakes me from my thoughts.

I look down, "Come, let's get dressed."

He looks up at me, confused, "Why the sudden rush?"

I smile, "We have a reason to get up now."

He still looks confused, but listens to me, sitting up and moving to get dressed as I do. Before he can leave the room I grab one of my cloaks and throw it at him.

"Take that," I answer his confused look.

"What's this?" does he really need to ask?

"You'll need to wear it," I move to my room to get my clothes as he heads for the forgotten-until-now trunks.

When I emerge from my room I see he is wearing a dark blue shirt with the same colored pants and my cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

I move to him and use an extra brooch to secure the cloak around his neck, careful that it is not too lose and not too tight.

He smiles at me, "So what the big rush?"

I move to the food closet and pull out our breakfast.

"We have plans now," I hand him a piece of bread and an apple.

"Small," he comments.

I hold the same for myself, "Portable."

He looks at me, questioning my motives.

"Follow me," I command.

I start off towards the stage, taking one of my lesser-known entrances. I take a bite of the bread and look back to see Raoul trailing behind.

I stop and lean against the wall, waiting for him to catch up and finish my bread in the process.

He reaches me and stops. I look at him in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little out of shape," he smiles, but it is not reassuring.

I slow my pace and we start off again, side by side.

We reach the final exit and I open the door, looking both ways before moving into the hallway and ushering out Raoul.

"Follow close behind and don't make a sound," I close the entrance behind him and he nods.

He walks behind me as I lead him through the winding backstage of the opera populaire. I love this part, the rush and the sensation of trying to stay unseen, being a ghost that is still alive, and being able to share the experience makes it twice as rewarding.

I take him up a different hallway until we reach where I want to be. I slide open a fake wall that I installed and we find ourselves right next to the entrance to Box 5.

I open the door and let him enter first, then follow him in and shut the door.

I look over and the first thing that reaches my ears is Carlotta's voice. I wince at the sound as she murders yet another one of my opera's.

I look to Raoul; "She really has no respect for the writer." Then I turn back to rehearsal and shout out, "Madame, Madame, you really need to learn that the note you are having trouble with is sharp, not flat, as you so seemingly ignore."

She stops singing and Raoul is staring at me in horror.

I turn back to him and take his hand, quickly moving him from the box and taking him back behind my wall.

There we quickly head up to the ceiling, "I pray, monsieur, that you are not afraid of heights."

He looks at me, "Depends, why?"

I thrust open the door and he sees where we are. I drag him out and stare back down to the panic that is now rehearsal.

I laugh loud enough so that the sound resonates all throughout the hallway and the panic gets wilder.

I motion for him to leave. He gladly opens the door and we are in the maze again.

"This is just a small taste of what I do," I turn to him and see he is pale in the face.

At first I think he is too stunned to talk, but then he collapses. I barely manage to catch him.

"Raoul?" I hold him close to me, sitting slowly so that he is off of his legs, his head against my chest. "What's wrong?"

He gasps, "My leg."

I look down to the leg that had been stabbed and see it is tense and the muscles are visibly twitching.

"Let's get you back," I whisper, holding him tighter to me.

"…But you're plans," he seems ashamed.

"They can wait until you are better," I rest my chin on his head.

"I'm better now," he tries to stand but I hold him in place.

His breath is coming in gasps and I move my hand to his face, gently stroking his cheek, "Shh, shh. Let's get you back."

I move to his side and lift him off the ground, my arms under his shoulders and knees.

"Don't worry, I can walk," he protests.

"Don't be a fool," I look sternly at him.

His weight in my arms feels strange and the first thought that crosses my mind is the day that I had brought Christine to my lair, and she fainted. I now see that she is never the one that I loved; only obsessed over. My heart belongs to one person, one man, and he is in my arms with me now.

I reach my entrance easily and make it down the corridors in half the time it took us to get out.

I walk Raoul to the bed and lay him down gently.

He looks at me like a shamed child, "I'm sorry."

I lay down myself and wrap an arm around his waist, "Don't be."

I prop myself up on one elbow so I can see his leg. I now see blood starting to seep through from the now bleeding wound.

I look around to find one of my nightshirts on a nearby chair. I instantly tear it, pushing a part on the wound and wrapping the makeshift gauze down on wound, tightly. He slightly hisses when I pull the fabric to knot it.

Unconsciously I whisper, "This is all my fault."

He looks at me and frowns, "Don't say that."

"It is!" I turn on him, yelling.

He takes my hand, pulling me down to him, and I find it impossible to keep eye contact.

"Erik," I turn back to him and feel as if a sword was stabbed into my heart again, "Do not blame yourself. I knew that when I came here I was going to bleed. To tell you the truth I had looked forward to the blood, it was a release. I wanted to bleed, I wanted to suffer, but I didn't realize that I would be causing someone else to suffer too. I should be apologizing."

His words bring the sting of tears to my eyes and I pull him close to me, I pull him to my heart.

"I love you," he whispers into my shirt.

My lips graze his hair and twist into a smile, "I love you too."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," his words cause a tear to stray out and fall into his hair.

"You alone can make my song take flight," I kiss his forehead.

I shift so that I'm lying on my back, and so he can move to rest his head on my chest.

"Erik, I want this suffering to stop, for both of us. I want us to go somewhere where no one can hurt us, and it will just be the two of us," his hand grasps mine.

"I fear there is no such place my love," I run my free hand over his cheek.

"Then let us make one! We can make our grand escape! You and me, side by side," my hand moves to rest on his chest.

"I would like that Raoul," I really would.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: this time I waited for 5 reviews, so I shall do that again...**


	6. part 1 Erik's New Song, part 2 The Opera

**a/n: I was going to be mean and:**

**1) Wait for one more review**

**2)make this two seperate chapters**

**but I thought that it would be unfair to the people who really like this story.**

**Thankies to:**

**Kytten: I'm glad that chapter was good! I know what you mean about the alerts being screwy... andyour begging is actually what turned me, so go you! and thank you! **

**Son Ange: either did I, but this was really cool when I started writing it!**

**wolfegurl006: bored? Reading my chapter:'( TEAR, lol, j/k. pants! And yes, I did add stuff! too boring before? Well, I'm glad it's better now.**

**cherioxxx: Yes, Christine is dead. :( this is pointed out in the original story: An Enemy's Comfort. I wouldn't be surprised that you missed it, it's such a small part.**

**now, to the story! (long chapter btw)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few days later I finally let Raoul get up without me there to help. I let him know this by leaving before he wakes up and moving to practice some of my latest work. There is something about the new music that seems to match the past few days, a sorrowful hint, but in a loving way.

The first thing he does in his new liberation is come out and sit in a chair at my desk, listening to and watching my practice.

A smile creeps over his features as he watches me. My fingers move fast over the smooth keys, almost effortlessly now. He moves and I turn to look at him, never faltering in the song.

He stands and moves toward me and I stop playing, turning fully toward me.

"Please, keep playing," he prompts me.

I turn and pick up where I left off.

He leans over me; "It's about us, isn't it?"

His words halt me.

"Don't be embarrassed or anything, but I can tell. The way it sounds, it sounds like the way I feel about you, and the way you must feel about me," I turn to him, my face is burning.

He catches my lips in a kiss, and I give in, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in further. The two of us stay there, and start to take his lower lip into my mouth, tasting him and testing him. A low moan escapes from deep in his throat and we break.

He looks at me and then back to the music, "What's it called?"

I look back at it and frown, "I don't know yet."

He sits down on the bench beside me and wraps his arms around my waist, "I want to hear it all."

And so I start, from the beginning, playing all the way through to the end. He keeps his arm around my waist and a barrier of heat fills the space between us.

When I finish he looks at me, amazement in his eyes, "I love it. Christine would be proud."

Surprisingly the last line causes neither of us the pain is would have not so long ago.

I pull his head down and kiss the top of it, and then I kiss his lips, and then his jaw line.

I see he is smiling and I can tell that I am doing the same.

All the while there is only one noise in the background, the sound of feet, but neither of us even notice them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We don't notice the feet, until I hear a splash of water.

I turn quickly, holding Raoul closer to me, protectively.

"Erik?" he wraps his arms tighter around my waist.

"Stay here," I quickly pull the noose of the Punjab lasso out of my cloak, and Raoul inches back a little, apparently surprised I was concealing such a thing.

I move swiftly to the lake side and watch through the fence as the waves grow and the person moves closer. I finally throw the lasso over the person's neck just as they turn the corner. It does not matter if people hold a hand at the level of their eye, I am more skilled then that.

But instead of a scream I hear laughter.

"Good day to you too, Monsieur," it's Madame Giry.

"My apologies Madame, I carefully remove the noose from her neck.

She turns to me and smiles, "Not to worry, Erik. I have come to expect it after all these years."

I blush and lead her back on to the ledge, where we carefully make our way back.

Reaching the main room I see Raoul has not moved, just as I asked. He sees Madame Giry and jumps up, moving toward her.

"Please, Monsieur Viscount, I understand you are injured, stay put," he sits back down, defeated, as she makes her way over to him.

"It's great to see you again, Madame," he smiles and she embraces him.

I move off to the side, out of their way as she continues, "I understand you must have seen me the other day, since Erik would not leave you alone in this condition."

His head drops, shaking, "That's what got me into this. My leg wound reopened and he had to carry me back."

Madame Giry looks over to me, "Yes, Erik is a wonderful guardian."

"He's a wonderful angel," Raoul corrects without thinking.

Madame Giry straightens up and turns to me, "I only came here to check on you two, make sure you had enough things, since I'm going shopping later, and also to remind you that the ticket of yours, Erik, is only good for tonight."

I smile and nod, moving to write something on a scrap piece of paper.

I write down only a few things, food mostly, and hand the list back to her.

"Thank you, Madame," I kiss her hand and she moves to embrace me.

"You're like a son to me, Erik, remember I'm always here to help," she pulls back.

She moves to Raoul, "It has been nice seeing you again, Monsieur."

He moves to stand and she allows him to as he takes her hand, kissing it.

"Always a pleasure, Madame," he sits back down.

She takes the list from me and heads out, toward the ledge, again.

She looks over her shoulder at me, "The play starts in two hours. The girls have been working hard, so try not to do anything drastic until after the first act."

I laugh, "No promises, but I shall try."

She leaves and I go to sit down by Raoul again.

I look at him sternly; "I'm not going tonight."

He looks at me in shock, then shakes his head, "No way, you're going, and I'm going with you!"

I shake _my_ head, "No, you're still hurt."

He grasps my hand, "Please? We can watch it, together, peacefully."

My head tilts to one side and I stare into his eyes. His eyes plead with me and I give in, "Alright, we'll go."

He smiles, grasping the back of my neck and moving me closer, placing a light kiss on my lips. A smile creeps onto my lips and I move in to kiss him again, harder. I take his lower lip between my teeth lightly and a moan escapes his throat. I move my tongue into his mouth and I feel his meet mine. The two of us stay locked like this for some time, until he moves back and we both are left gasping for air.

"Erik?" he turns to me.

"Yeah?" I place a hand on his shoulder.

"What are we to wear? Especially you, since they are not expecting the Opera Ghost to appear in Box 5," his hand moves to hold mine, squeezing it gently when he first grasps it.

"I'll think of something," I pull him to me.

I let go of him, and as he sits up straight I move to pull over one of his trunks.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he protests.

"I'm more worried about _you_ getting hurt, Raoul," I move the trunk in front of him.

He opens the top and I see suits, all expensive and well tailored. He blushes, "My brother and sister's would never have me wear anything less than the best."

I look at him in shock. He has never mentioned his family before.

"What about your parents," I don't want to push it, but I am curious.

He seems to have an unnatural obsession with his hands as he won't look at anything else when he answers, "My mother died giving birth to me and my father died when I was in my teens. I was raised by my elder brother, Philippe, and many female relatives." He laughs at the end, but the laugh is dry.

"Raoul… I… I'm so…" I can't find anything right to say.

"Sorry?" he looks at me and then back to his hands, "don't be."

"I had no right to ask," I point out.

"I wouldn't have answered if I didn't want to," he gives a heavy sigh.

I take him in my arms and I feel a stray tear drop onto my hand. I move my head so I can kiss the tears on his face away and he cries harder.

I put his head on my shoulder and whisper to him, trying to comfort him, "It's alright. I'm here now; there's nothing to worry about. I'm sorry, Raoul. Shh…"

I feel so guilty, and that's not something I normally feel. I know that I have not had an easy past, but he has never prodded me into talking about it.

He sits up, regaining his composure.

"I should let you get dressed in privacy," I stand up and go into my room before he can say anything.

Walking to the wardrobe I pull out a plain black suit, with my cloak, and pull out a perfectly white porcelain mask. I change my outfit easily, placing the mask on my face. It feels cold, almost biting at my skin, and I shiver. After getting used to not having to wear one down here I feel constricted, like I'm in prison for something I did not do.

I walk back out, but he has not finished changing yet. He is struggling to get on the pants for his suit. His suit is much more colorful than mine is: a mix of blue and gold, like at the first masquerade, along with some white on the shirt.

I clear my throat to alert him of my presence, "Need help?"

He looks up and I see his face is a bright shade of red, "I just can't stand up."

I move to his side and help support him long enough to successfully pull on the pants. I then help him sit back down.

He looks up at me; "You didn't really conceal who you are."

"They won't be able to see into our box," did I just say _our_ box? The words make me smile.

He seems to be thinking the same thing, but ignores it, "Please, try not to do anything. I want to watch the play without any trouble."

I take his hand in mine, "I won't do anything, unless it is _truly_ necessary, my love."

He smiles, lifting my hand to his lips and brushing them over my knuckles. He then pulls me to him and does the same to my lips, trailing kisses all the way from my jaw to my neck. When he kisses the soft spot right behind my jaw I shudder slightly, and I feel him move to kiss the shell of my ear.

He pulls back, smiling with his innocent boyish grin, and I look from him to the clock.

It's still an hour before the play starts, but I want to get there without a rush, so we don't irritate his injury further.

"Come on, let's start heading to the seats," I place the ticket in my pocket and to him, taking his hand and helping him stand.

He takes my help gladly and I walk us to the boat, where I help him in and gently drift us to the other side. Once there I help him back up and we start our slow but sure walk through my winding maze.

Once we reach the exit to Box 5 I show for him to stay put as I move to the other side. Once I am sure no one else is around I open the entrance and help him through.

We enter the box with fifteen minutes to spare.

I seat him in one chair and then move to the wall, the masked side of my face facing inwards, so no one else can see it. I look down at the stage and marvel at the beauty of yet another one of my play's scenery.

I then turn back and take my place in the other chair, moving it closer to Raoul, and pull his head to rest on my shoulder. He does not protest, and willingly lays his head down as I run my fingers through his beautiful hair.

A sharp knock on the door startles us both.

"Excuse me, but I think that I did not see your tickets when you entered," I lift Raoul's head and stand up, moving to the door.

I open it so that only the unmasked part of my face is showing, "It is only me and your patron in here sir."

He looks past my face to see Raoul, "I still need to see your ticket, Monsieur."

I pull it out and hand it to him, "Now, if you'll excuse us, the play is about to begin."

"Your pardons, Monsieur, I am only doing my job," I nod and close the door.

The play is just about to start, as I listen to the band start to warm up, playing scales that they were taught when they first learned the instruments. I know the exact notes that they should be hitting and I listen as a few clarinetists and trombonists retune their instruments.

I watch as the people get set and I feel Raoul move closer to me, a wall of heat building between us. I allow him to rest his head on my shoulder again just as the curtain rises and Carlotta, along with a few dancers, start the first act.

The acts fly by, until the third one.

By then Raoul has sat up straight, and is content in simply holding my hand, as we both stare at the stage.

The act goes into transition and something goes wrong. Someone back stage has dropped a set too early, and I hear Carlotta's voice start to scream, "It's that blasted Phantom again! He will never quit!"

My grip tightens on the chair and I feel Raoul squeeze my hand, trying to calm me. He fails as I hear her voice again, "Please, for once, let's try to rid ourselves of this nuisance and get on with the show."

I move to stand on the edge of the wall of Box 5. I laugh loudly and start to yell, "My dear Prima Donna, how could I cause the set to fall when I have been sitting here watching the opera this whole time?"

I hear a gasp rush through the crowd and I hear Carlotta scream at me, "I don't know! But how is it that you can get passed a large barrier of police men to get onto stage and kill Piangi?"

I can't take it anymore, "You, my dear, shall pay for…" I do not get the rest of it out, for unfortunately I have failed to notice the gun that one of the stage crewmembers has aimed in my direction. A shot goes off and I hear it hit somewhere behind me. I have been missed but the noise has sent me off balance. I start to fall and just when I think I will fall to my death something grabs my wrist, causing me to painfully jerk to a stop.

I look up and see Raoul, grasping my right wrist with both of his hands, his knuckles white.

"It seems you have me now," I try and laugh.

"I've always had you," he pulls me up, and together we get me back into Box 5.

"Are you alright?" he looks at my wrist.

"Nothing serious," I wave it off, "we have to go."

I pull him out of the box to see the shadows of a riot coming up towards us.

"This way," I whisper, going through the wall again, closing it just as the first of the men turns the corner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: well? let's really try to get five reviews this time!**


	7. It's broken

**a/n: well well well, six reviews! Thank you thank you:**

**Remo Con: lol!there is still plenty more!**

**Son Ange: I understand completely! But you must love them still :big group hug w/ you, me, Erik, and Raoul:**

**cherioxxx: really. thank you!**

**Kytten: I kinda sent you something already about that... but thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep it up.**

**wolfegurl006: stupid policemen indeed! lol, go Mme Giry! oh, and pants (and this, might I add for you people that don't know, is an inside joke along with: wormtail and rats)**

**inkie pinkie: suspense broken... for now.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We stop a good way down the winding maze and he turns to me, "Are you sure you are alright?"

I look at my wrist and see a deep purple bruise forming in a ring around it. I try to lightly touch it, but gasp as I feel pain sear through it.

"It's broken," I don't need a doctor to tell me such a thing, I have had to heal enough wounds on my own to know.

He looks at me with concern filling every feature, "I'll see if Madame Giry can help you later."

I shake my head, "She'll be coming down later any ways, both to give me my groceries and to scold me, I'm sure. I'll ask her to look at it then."

"I thought you said it was nothing serious," he takes me into his arms, embracing me.

"It isn't serious. I have had much worse," I answer.

He nods, dropping the discussion, but he walks warily with me, not believing me.

When we get back to the main room Madame Giry is already waiting.

I look at her, "How much do I owe you?" I try to sound as if it's any other day.

She sighs and shakes her head at me, "Why, Erik?"

I put my left hand on my hip, "Why what?"

"Why did you have to go and yell that?" she moves to me.

I laugh in utter disbelief; "Did you hear what she was saying first?"

Raoul laughs, "Everyone did!" I'm glad someone is on my side.

"Raoul, stay out of this," Madame Giry scolds him.

I step between them; "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."

She looks down and sees my wrist, which I move behind my back. I move it just a little too late though, "What happened?"

I bring my wrist back out and stare at it, "I fell."

"A fall does not bruise a wrist that way," what does she think I was doing?

Raoul steps forward, "I caught him. If I hadn't he would have fallen from up in Box 5."

Madame Giry looks at him, then me, "I'm sorry, I accused you of a crime too fast."

"What did you think I had done?" it's a fair question.

She drops silent and I realize the conversation is over.

She takes my wrist gently in her hand, but still hard enough to send a shock of pain rocketing up my arm.

"It's broken," she comments.

"You think?" I shoot before thinking. She gives me a stern look, "Sorry, Madame."

She moves to whisper something to Raoul and he moves behind me. I feel that wall of heat build up again, as his hands guide me to a seat. He places me between his legs and I look back to Madame Giry.

"Erik," Madame turns her attention to me, "it needs to be popped back into place."

I nod, knowing now why she had Raoul move behind me. I feel Raoul's arms wrap around my waist and chest and I lean back into his embrace. He knows that this will hurt and is just as nervous as me.

"It's better if you…" Madame Giry starts.

"Don't watch," I finish for her, "I know."

I feel Raoul's hand move from my waist to my forehead, turning my face so that I can't look at my wrist and pressing my face into his chest.

Raoul starts to whisper to me, "So, what is it between you and Carlotta?"

"What?" why would he ask something like that at a time like this?

"It's simple, why do you hate Carlotta," he grins.

"It's simple, she's a b—ah!" I cry out as Madame Giry takes my moment of distraction to push the bone back into place.

Tears start to stream from my eyes before I can stop them. He hushes me as I cry and Madame Giry kneels down beside me, starting to use some bandages from God knows where to tie up my wrist. Her touching it only causes more pain and when she finishes I turn so I'm completely in Raoul's embrace.

He places my head on his chest, "It's alright, my angel, everything's alright now. It's all over, it's all over."

His words can't stop the tears that are falling without my permission. He understands and rocks me gently, still hushing me.

The he does something unexpected, he sings, "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let nighttime dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you."

I find my voice through the last of the tears; "You changed the words."

He smiles his brightest smile ever, "Only a little."

I look around and see Madame Giry has gone, but she did leave a note by the groceries. I get up and lift the note with my good hand.

_Erik,_

_I leave you in good hands. Just remember to take care of your wrist. To ease the pain I have left you a little something extra with the groceries, free of charge. Good health to both of you._

Mme. Giry 

I look inside the grocery bag and see a small vile that I know is a pain killer that she always has with her. It's something that she makes herself, and a small sip will cure pain for hours. I take a sip, feeling the need to rid myself of the fire in my wrist.

Raoul looks at the note and smiles again.

I look at him; "Nothing can dampen your spirits."

"Only your pain," he kisses me, and it seems more effective then the best painkiller around. My world spins and everything else that has happened tonight is forgotten.

I take him in my arms; "I love you."

"I know," he kisses me again.

We both know what the other is thinking, and in silence we move to the bedroom.

Once there I sit on the bed and he pushes me back, pinning my arms down. I don't fight him, and he starts to move his hands under my shirt, trailing kisses from my lips to my neck. Once there he lifts my shirt over my head and trails kisses all the way down my chest and stomach.

I start to move my hands to unbutton his shirt as he busies himself with kissing my neck, nipping at the soft skin and causing me to moan. He purrs my name into my neck and I feel enveloped in a pool of ecstasy.

I finally succeed in pulling his shirt off and I marvel at his well-built body.

I can't help but move my fingers over his chest, feeling every inch of it. I then proceed to run my fingers along his back as he undoes the front of my pants. When he finally gets them off I am delighted to feel my aching flesh freed, and so I help him get his own pants off.

I can feel he is hard, and I tease him a little as I undo the pants, brushing my fingers "accidentally" over him. Every time I do he moans, louder each time.

I finally remove his pants and he instantly starts to move his fingers across my chest, down to my legs, and then he starts to tease me.

I throw my head back in a moan of pleasure, crying out his name, and he starts to lower his hip, flesh on flesh.

He nuzzles my neck and I feel a need to release myself, as I'm sure he does as well.

He enters me, a little rough, but then starts to move in a rhythm and I can't help but cry out his name as he cries out mine.

He finally moves toward climax and beyond, releasing himself as I do and then collapsing next to me on the bed.

The only sound at first is deep breathing from both of us as we pant in delight.

I kiss him on the lips and he whispers to me, "Pleasant dreams, Erik."

I kiss him again and then respond, "You too, my angel."

We fall asleep in each other's arms, the warm silence of the catacombs surrounding and protecting us from everything else.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: please review! SIX for an update!**


	8. The Roof

a/n: I'm seeing the movie again tomorrow, so that means that the chapters should come faster! (hopefully) I have a few thanks:

**wolfegurl006: Yes i did... and wat was up with you saying "bye _PANTS_" today?**

**Son Ange: yes they do :D**

**chibi-shonenai: lol. here's the next chappie! and one already typed after this!**

**Samyo: like i've said before to others: greatstory+ hot guy AWESOME MOVIE! you'll LOVE it!**

**inkie pinkie: yes, breaking you're wrist must stink.**

**Kytten: Great to hear about your laptop, and thanks for that little tid bit! ;)**

**cherioxxx: thank you very much**

and now back to the story:

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

I wake up in the middle of the night. Originally baffled by the cause of this sudden stir I am quickly reminded of the searing pain in my wrist.

I carefully get up, trying not to irritate my wrist further or to wake up Raoul. The last thing I need right now is Raoul worrying about me. I grab my clothes, throwing them on looking to the clock to see it is one in the morning.

I take a rose from the vase on the table and place it gently by Raoul, from enough from his nose to keep it from waking him.

I take a few more, laying one by the door, one by the ledge, another by the entrance to the path I take, and I keep the last one with me: I'm leaving a trail.

I move swiftly up the cold stone pathway until I reach the trap door that will take me to the rooftop. I push the door open and step out, seeing the point has been left empty, as I had hoped.

I move to the back of the gargoyle with the wings and lie down, placing the rose on my chest. I gaze up at the stars.

Moments later I hear footsteps coming up from my pathway.

Raoul moves so that he is standing above me, blocking my view of the sky, "You know, you could leave a note next time."

"With this wrist?" I hide no annoyance from my voice.

He moves to sit beside me now, "It woke you up."

"Yes," we fall silent.

His voice breaks the air, "Little light in the sky, you pass me flying by and by. A light in heaven so far away, disappearing by the light of day. If I could I'd bring you here, to hold you tight and near. But alas you are too far away, and you'd only fade away the very next day."

I turn to him in surprise; "Did you make that up?"

He shakes his head, "No, my brother did."

There's an odd silence that I'm glad he breaks, "We were only teenagers when my dad died. After that Philippe seemed to keep to himself, taking long walks at night, leaving me alone. One night I followed him and heard him recite that. Everytime I see the stars it makes me think of him, of father, and of that poem."

I move my left hand around his shoulder, pulling him closer to me. I move the rose so that it lies between us and smile.

A pain stings in my chest and I realize that it hurts for Raoul.

"My angel," he speaks, "sing to me the music of the night."

I listen to him, "Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses abandon their defenses . . . Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour . . . Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender . . . Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night . . . Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before . . . Softly, deftly, music shall surround you . . . Feel it, hear it, closing in around you . . . Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night . . . Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be ! Only then can you belong to me . . . Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night . . . You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night…"

He smiles, burying his face in my shoulder, "I love that song."

A smile creeps onto my face, and then a frown. That song was written for Christine.

I can't tell him, but he seems to read my thoughts, "I know that you wrote it for Christine, and I don't care."

I kiss his forehead, "I love you."

He snuggles in closer, "I know that too."

I look up at the moon and at the stars, marveling at the beauty, beauty that could never compare to the beauty of the love that this man and I share. I love this man and he loves me, and that's all that I need to know for now.

He turns to me and locks his fingers in mine, "Let's go back, you need to rest. It's been a long day."

I nod, "Alright."

We sit up and he stands, helping me up. When he starts to shiver slightly I wrap my cloak around his shoulders, and he looks at me in surprise.

"What?" I stop.

"I didn't realize that you had come up here without a shirt on," he laughs a little.

I look down and see he's not lying, "To tell you the truth, either did I."

We both laugh, for real and the troubles of the day leave us. He moves closer to me and I take him under my left arm. He leans in against my bare chest and I can feel him still shivering. I move behind him and wrap both arms around him.

We walk like this all the way back down, nothing needing to be said.

When we get back to the room we both strip down, not completely bare, but enough. We both smile as he takes me into his arms and we fall asleep again, not thinking about anything but this moment passing us by.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: six to update, please review!


	9. part 1 playing it right, part 2 a new po...

**a/n: I have fallen out of my slump! yay!**

**thank you:**

**cherioxxx: thank you very much:hug:**

**wolfegurl006: yes, as you know this story is almost pure fluff! pants**

**Samyo: you'll love it!**

**Chibi-shonenai: yeah, fluff and roses:) too bad you can't see it again, and I hit my limit now too :(**

**Son Ange: yeah... that would be awkward! lmao**

**inkie pinkie: yes that thing about the stars was mine. So for everyone to know I made that up. I'm really glad you like it!**

**sbkar: in all sincerity he could die, but I don't think he will, he might, but I don't really know right now because I update as I write. I'm glad you decided to read, thanks for the review!**

**And now on to the story!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When I wake up I am instantly bound by pain. The pain sears through my wrist and I have to bite back a whimper that begs to escape.

I feel Raoul's arm tighten around my waist and I know that he can tell I'm awake. I turn my face to see his, hovering over me, a look of compassion on his face. I will never grow old of waking to that face, though this morning it is laced with sadness.

He silently comforts me, holding me even tighter to his chest and kissing my forehead.

The whimper escapes and he hushes me, "I'm here, Erik, there's nothing to worry about."

"It just hurts," I admit.

He nuzzles my neck and whispers to me, "What can I do?"

I put on a face of mock thinking, "I don't know," I let my voice trail a little at the end.

He laughs a little and it puts a smile on my face, "That's it."

He stops laughing, but the smile never leaves his lips, and I bring mine up to his, locking them in a deep kiss.

We pull back together and I try to get up, only to place weight on my wrist, and I yelp in pain. I fall back and he catches me.

I try to get up again, but he holds me firmly in place, "Let me help you," he pauses, "Like you helped me."

I move my face to look him in the eyes, "And how did I help you?"

He pauses, as if trying to find the words, then responds, "By showing me love, when I thought there was none left for me."

He gets up and then gently helps me stand. He moves to get clothes from one of his trunks and I move to my wardrobe to do the same. I look forlornly at my clothes, seeing only one outfit that truly matches how I feel: it's a beautifully tailored suit, the shade of nightfall blue. I take it out carefully and put it on, slowly as to make sure I don't ruin it. I smooth it out and look into the mirror. I then move to pick up my mask.

In my hands I can tell it is cold, and I think about not putting it on. But why should I mar the beauty of this suit with such an unworthy face?

I place the mask on and just as I do there is a loud sound that resonates from the other room: the organ.

I rush out into the main room to see Raoul, sitting at the organ, playing the music that I left there from the latest piece of work, and butchering it terribly. I move up silently behind him and softly place my good hand on his shoulder. He stops and turns to me.

Blushing he lowers his head, "I love the music."

I laugh, "Then play it write."

He looks up at me, lost, "I thought I was playing it right."

"The notes: yes, the song: no," I've only confused him further.

He makes room for me on the bench, "There's a difference?"

I laugh softly and take a seat, "Of course."

"I never learned that."

And I never learned that you could play before, but we all have things that we don't know, the important thing is that we learn them," I pause, "where did you learn to play?

He shies away, "When I was younger Philippe taught me."

I pull him closer to me, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

He shrugs, "I don't know."

I quickly stand up, find the vial from last night, take a long gulp, and then return to my place beside him. Raoul looks to me, "Here, let me show you the difference."

I play the music, my wrist forgotten by both of us as the painkiller takes effect.

He marvels at the sound, and when I stop he comments, "I can't play like that."

"Yes you can," I make him look at me.

"How?" he pulls his head away from my fingers that are under his chin.

"By putting your heart into it," I place my hand over his heart.

He nods in understanding, never making to look at me, and places his hands on the keys, getting ready to start again. When he does I feel that my soul has truly taken flight. I never really got to listen to the music as I wrote it, only hear it as I played, and listening to my one love pour his heart into it only makes it that much better.

He stops at the bottom of the page and I smile, "Bravo."

The word causes him to smile; "It was good?"

"No," I make him look at me again; "it was wonderful." I pull him into a kiss, and he smiles against my lips, making him taste even sweeter.

Never before had I imagined that another person could play my music the way that he just did, especially not Christine. I did love her, but I realize that it was an empty love, not meant to last. Now there is something different, what I share with this man.

I turn to play again and we find ourselves lost to the music for many more hours to come.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Meg POV**

I listen as I walk through the halls to the sound of beautiful music emanating around me.

"Listen, Maman, the Opera Ghost sounds pleased tonight," I turn to my mother, who smiles back at me.

"Yes he does, doesn't he," her voice seems so distant, like it's lost in the music, and I can not blame her.

I lean back on my bed and smiles as the music takes my mind away.

I think back to the first time that I heard this music. I was raised hearing this music, the music of the night. Every night when I would go to bed I would hear the sounds from inside the walls. Not until I was seven did I know that it was the Opera Ghost that played these wonderful pieces. When the music used to get too sad or too angry my mother would disappear and the music would stop for a while. I knew that she was going to see him, and everytime she would return and the music would resume it seemed a little happier.

I never knew, until Christine told me of course, that this man, this wonderful composer, was her angel. This did not surprise me, though, and instead I feel I knew the fact all along.

My mother sighs and I hear the music stop.

"Is he alright?" I shake my mother from her thoughts.

"He was hurt, my child," she whispers.

"Was he shot?" I rush to her side, fearing the worst.

She shakes her head, "No."

"Oh, thank goodness! But then what is wrong?" I take my mother's hand and it is trembling.

"He broke his wrist, severly," she adds the second part almost cryptically.

"How?" I keep pressing, knowing the conversation will stop when she wants it to.

"When he fell he was caught, and the impact of him stopping must have done the damage," she shrugs.

"But who caught him?" I turn to her face in disbelief.

"An angel," my mother's voice becomes distant again and I know the conversation has reached it's end.

I try to preocupy my mind with the music to find that it has ended for the night.

I look to the wall and whisper, "Perhaps you'll be feeling better another time."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: well, what do you think? six reviews to update!


	10. A Nightmare

a/n: I regret to tell you that this is almost the end. After this chapter there is only one left. Please do not be upset, and I shall say no more so I don't ruin it.

Thank you:

Samyo: this chapter should clear things up.

wolfegurl006: more plot in this chappie I promise.

Son Ange: thank you very much!

sbkar: the agony shall not be long for the next chapter.

inkie pinkie/ chibi shonenai: I'm counting yours twice. Thank you so much! Both of you!

and now... to the begining of the end.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Phantom POV**

(a/n: italics dream)

_I move into Raoul's arms as he purrs my name. I nuzzle his neck and he nips at my ear lobe. The two of us are compleltely content here._

_But then he jumps up and throws me to the floor._

_"You sick worthless thing!" he screams in my direction._

_"Raoul? What have I done?" he looks upon me like a bug._

_"What have you done? Look at you! You are sick and pathetic!" he turns heal and leaves me on the bed that we had just been so content in moments ago._

_He leaves me there to cry, falling asleep when the tears finally can fall no longer._

I jolt awake, sweaty and cold. I look to my side to see that I am alone, like in my dream. Was it really a dream?

"Raoul?" I call out into the darkness, but I'm only answered with silence.

"_Raoul_!" I call out louder, but the only sound is my own voice echoing back at me off the walls.

I realize that he isn't coming so I jump up and throw some clothes on, hoping that he is alright. I could never forgive myself if he were hurt.

I run out into the main room and find that it is empty.

I run everywhere I could think he would be, but everywhere I go he's not there. I look all around for a note that he might have left, but then realize that there isn't one anywhere.

Could that dream that I thought I was having be true? Could that nightmare possibly be real?

No, never! My Raoul, he loves me. But then again he did love Christine, we both did, and look at us now. Is it possible my love has left me?

I won't let it happen again!

I storm out of the door, leaving all thought and reason behind in hopes of finding the truth. I storm through the passageways and up into the main building of the Opera House. Madame Giry will know how to help.

I move up into a tunnel that leads to her room.

I don't think about her sleeping I just thrust open the mirror that will let me enter her room.

She awakens with start and I hear little Meg scream at the sight of me.

Madame Giry instantly jumps to her side, hushing her, and then turns to me, "What is it Erik?" Her voice is harsh, but concerned.

"Raoul is missing," I answer, my voice betraying me and filled with sadness.

"He might have just gone for a walk, Erik," she now moves to my side.

"But he didn't leave a note. And before that I thought I had a dream, a nightmare, where he threw me to the ground and left me," I turn away, and she embraces me.

"It was only a dream Erik," she holds me as a mother would hold a son and I hold her back as a son who is afraid would his mother.

"It felt so real," I whisper.

"I know, I know, but it wasn't," she hushes me.

"Please, help me," I plead.

"How?" she whispers to me.

"I don't know," I give up.

She holds me for a while and Meg comes over. Madame Giry then takes Meg in her arms as well and holds her and I close.

"My children, everything is alright," she holds us and all I can do is think of Raoul and how he held me like this when I would get scared. Scared of us, scared of myself. The thoughts bring tears to my eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Raoul POV**

I look out onto the horizon and I think of Erik. I had so desperatly needed some fresh air and I decided to come to the roof. Just as I left I had seen Erik stirring so I left him a note, and I know that he'll find me.

I watch as the night time sky is slowly taken by the beginning of day. The black sky turns into a pale grey, and then some color starts to hint over the horizon. This is a magnificent sight and I truly wish I were not alone.

Erik has made it a habit of waking earlier now, so I know he'll find the note and come to me soon.

I sit here, waiting.

When morning finally takes the sky and the sun has risen half way up the horizon I realize that he is not coming, and I panic.

He should have come, it's not like him not to come for me.

I run down to the trapdoor and burst through it, sprinting back down into the lair. I get there in a matter of seconds to find that it is empty.

I look everywhere and then back to the table that I had left the note on, right by the bed. I look to see that the note is no longer there. I look around the table to see that it drifted under the legs, onto the dusty ground beneath.

I pull it out to find that it's just as I left it, no one has touched it since I left. The door closing must have caused it to drop. I curse to myself and then stop, before I can start to run after him.

If he's looking for me he will come back, it's just a matter of time. I'll just have to wait.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: five reviews to update (i'll cut youa little break, for my loyal readers out there).**


	11. A Promise

a/n: dang O.o o.O you guys got those five reviews in fast! Well, sadly this is the end.

Thank you:

wolfegurl006: even though you didn't review yet you really supported me, thanks!

Samyo: Yeah. Gonna miss ya!

Lizzy: glad to see you're hooked, too bad you got hooked here at the end.

kristinekat13: Thank you very much. I am actually thinking sequel, but here's my current situation:

1) typing a sequel to Return to Me (first chapter up soon, I hope)

2) typing a new story (coming really soon!)

3) sequel to this.

flip 1 and 2 and you have my schdule.

inkie pinkie: I so sorry! It had to end sometime, and I found the perfect place (for me at least). I really hope you like the rest, and see my schedule (listed above) for something a little extra for all my fans of this story.

Kytten: I sorry, I didn't mean to, and I swear I didn't know that I was copying! I don't mean to...

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Phantom POV**

Madame Giry lets go of me and places a hand on my arm instead, "Erik, go rest, I'll look for Raoul."

"Please, Madame, I want to look for him as well, I cannot bear to be apart from him like this," she rubs my arm gently with her fingers.

"Erik, go down to your home, and as soon as I find him I will bring him to you, do not fret," she stands up with Meg and myself and she takes me to the mirror.

I pass through without a word and descend back into the pit that is my home. As I get closer I feel a prescence of an intruder, and upon closer inspection I see it's Raoul.

A wave of relief passes over me, only to be followed by anger.

"Did you forget something? Or have you returned simply to mock me?" I scream the words at him and I can see that he is startled.

He turns to me, "Erik?"

"What? You had no luck on your own, for such a short while, and now you wish to run back to my arms?" my voice is laced with furry and disgust.

"What are you talking about?" he yells back.

I growl, "Like you don't know."

"I don't" he holds up his hand in surender, "my angel…"

"I am no angel!" I howl at him.

He takes a step toward me, "To me you are."

"Oh, you truly think it is so Monsieur?" he takes a step back.

"It has been so long since you have called me that, tell me what has changed your mind," he pleads.

"You threw me away and stormed out, what better reason is there to change my mind?" he looks at me confused.

"You must have dreamt it, I only meant to go to the roof. I left a note, but it fell, I found it when I came back and found you weren't here," he takes two steps toward me, but then I draw my sword and he stops by it's tip.

"Some nightmare indeed, but how can you prove your rambling?" my voice is no longer a yell, but it has no less menace.

"I cannot, but if you loved me you would believe me!" he braves the sword, sidestepping it and advancing along side it.

"Raoul, there is no greater lie," we are face to face.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that you truly feel that way," I look directly into his eyes and show no less anger, but in his eyes I only see pain.

I turn away, "I cannot."

"Then you believe me?" he places a hand lightly on my shoulder.

That small gesture seems to place so much weight on me and my legs buckle beneath me, and I find myself unable to answer.

He kneels at my side and I turn away from him, not wanting him to see the shame on my face. He does not head to my wishes though, and forces me to turn to face him.

"My angel," he whispers, "what has caused you to feel such strong pain?"

I turn away again, "Last night I dreamt that we were together, on the bed, happy one moment. Then the next you threw me off of you and started growling at me and acting like I was some sickening animal. In my dream I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I was alone, and when I looked around and saw nothing I assumed…"

When my voice dies he holds me tighter to him, hushing the tears that now stream down my face.

I manage to choke out his name and he holds me tighter, "I would never leave you in such away. I would never leave you at all, my love."

He pulls back and I look into his eyes, confused. He shoves a hand into his pocket and pulls out something small, keeping his hand wrapped tightly around it.

He then holds out his hand to me and opens it, revealing a ring, nothing grand, but something clearly expensive.

"Erik, I was waiting for so long to give this to you, and I had planned to give it to you this morning, while watching the sunrise. I want you to take this ring, and I want it to mean that you and I will never be alone again. Just please, don't say no," he looks into my eyes and smiles, hopefully.

"Raoul, how could I ever say such a cursed word?" he smiles fully now and, placing the ring on my finger, catches my lips in the most meaningful kiss of my life.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Meg POV**

I watch as Raoul gives his heart, his life, and his soul to the Phantom and I find myself crying. I do not mean to, and I do it with no sorrow, for there is something that makes me so happy for both of them.

My mother comes up behind me and I see she is crying as well.

Something tells me that everything is going to be okay now, for all of us, and that my nighttime music, that I love so much, will never be sad again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: well? what did you think? I hope you liked it.**

Until next time I remain your obedient servant,

Hiei1317


End file.
